3 years on
by FireTiger1008
Summary: Just a little one shot because i'm having a hard time coping with the fact i have to wait a year for the next Skulduggery book :( Basically it takes place one night when Ghastly gets held up at work. My first ever Pleasant story and i'm sorry its so short but hey you get what your'e given. Please read and review i appreciate it :)


**_Why hello readers of the Pleasant community!_**  
**_This is my first ever Skulduggery Pleasant fan fiction(Ahh!) iv'e always been a bit scared to attempt them before, call me crazy if you want but the fact is i am crazy!_**  
**_In where this story is set wise it's not really in a particular place. For those of you who have read the 8th book last stand of dead men you will know there are many problems with by story so iv'e ignored those minor technicalities that stop this story being possible and kind of just made everything turn out alright with Darquesse and blah blah blah, you guys get me._**  
**_So yeah please enjoy I don't mind criticism as long as its constructive, don't be mean for the sake of it. If you leave me a review i will be forever in your debt(not really but if i say that i'm hoping you might review anyway) even if its just a short review to say you liked it so anyway, please enjoy and drop me a review when you're done. It will be much appreciated!_**  
_**Fire :) x**_

I do not own any of these characters they belong to the golden god Derek Landy!

* * *

The girl with blond hair was cradled in the arm chair with her legs hanging over the side. She smiled as she finished one of Gordon Edgley's books for the 3rd time, the end certainly wasn't happy but that's what she liked about it. In real life things rarely ended happily, it was a constant struggle and in her world when someone's story ended it was normally due to them coming to a gory end. She had thought her story had ended long ago, but it wasn't a bad ending. Saving her friends from the threat of a remnant. The rest was the remnant's story not her own but it was written in her handwriting, so to speak. The things she had done over the years often haunted her. She had trained as an assassin but chose against it but once the remnant was inside her the choice was not her own and she had taken innocent lives, she had committed unforgivable crimes and been around people that she would never associate with now.

The remnants story came to end though and that wasn't a happy ending, it had been attached to her so long that when it wasn't it just couldn't exist. It turned to dust as soon as it was no longer a part of her and she got to start her own sequel. It had been 3 years ago now, 3 years since she was free, 3 years since Darquesse stopped being a threat, 3 years since she saw him again as herself. Had it really been 3 years? The time had flown by. Who would have thought, Tanith Low, settling down in a relationship? She had never thought she would be where she was now. So much had changed since she first met him. He was an Elder now as well, she hated it. It was a busy job and she found herself spending so much time without him.

There was the chiming of the clock as it stroke midnight, they had meant to go out tonight but he had got too much work thrown on him. Neither of them knew when he would get home but they both knew that this happened far too often. They hadn't spent any time together properly in about 2 weeks. The sanctuary had been busy but for Tanith nothing happened. Even Valkyrie and Skulduggery had found themselves with little to do lately. It's almost as if they were becoming normal. Tanith couldn't be normal she needed to be able to punch someone every now and then. Now a day's any jobs that did come up proved little challenge; in fact so little that she had started handling them like a mortal just so that she at least had to try a little bit. Her sword hadn't been used in ages and the scabbard had started to collect dust.  
There was a feeling of someone next to her and Tanith spun throwing her fist at them. Expecting the response it was caught and gently brought down to her side.

"Why aren't you in bed?" she recognized the gentle voice immediately and smiled despite the fact she had almost punched him. "Falling asleep here isn't going to get you a very good night sleep now is it?" it was pitch black and she couldn't even see his face but she knew it was him.

"What time is it?" she asked trying to make her eyes adjust, she could just about make out his silhouette but his features remained hidden.

"About four." He answered stroking her hair. She didn't remember falling asleep and had she turned the light off? Or maybe the bulb had blown? He chuckled at her silence. "Someone's tired, come on." And before Tanith could say anything she was being lifted up. She immediately wrapped her arms around his neck and giggled, she felt like a little kid being carried to bed. They reached the bottom of the stairs and stopped. Tanith flicked the light on so they wouldn't fall up the stairs and smiled as the features of the man carrying her became visible.

"How was work?" she asked as he continued to carry her up the stairs. He shrugged looking at her

"Same old. I did manage to get tomorrow of though." He told her. Tanith immediately beamed

"Ghastly, that's brilliant! How could you though? What about-" Tanith started

"Ravel is taking care of it don't worry. The only thing you need to worry about is what you want to do." He said reaching the top of the stairs and turning so Tanith could turn the light off. It went dark again but light shone in through a window letting them see where they were going. Ghastly opened the bedroom door and placed Tanith on her side of the bed. He went to stand up but found Tanith still had her hands wrapped tight around his neck meaning she just started lifting of the bed whenever he tried to escape. He laughed at her; she even had the cheeky grin of a kid.

"For someone who's tired you certainly have a good grip." He said. Tanith laughed and leaned up kissing him. The couple smiled and she let him go. Tanith got under the covers and watched as her partner undressed revealing his muscles he glanced over at her and laugh. "Are you aware you're biting your lip?" Tanith shook her head smiling.

"What can I say? Clearly, Ghastly, you just have an effect on me." Ghastly laughed again climbing in beside her. He snuggled up close to her grateful for the moments they got to spend together. "Honey." Tanith said as he placed his forehead against hers. Ghastly looked into Tanith's eyes and she smiled. "You forgot to shut the curtains." Ghastly turned his head to the window and sighed. He flicked his bed side light on and shut the curtains.

"Happy?" he asked climbing back into bed. He had barely got in before Tanith snuggled up beside him.

"Yes." She said "In fact I've never been happier." Ghastly wrapped his arms around her kissed the top of her head and turned the light out. She looked up at him just about making out his face in the dark. His face was covered in symmetrical scars and she smiled. She remembered the first time he had shown her his facade, she didn't lie to him she did like it but she defiantly preferred him showing his scars. He just wasn't Ghastly without the scars, its part of what made him. Ghastly looked down at her staring at him.

"What? Why are you staring at me?" he briefly wondered if he had chocolate on his face from the muffin he had recently had, if she knew he had chocolate and didn't save her any she wouldn't be happy. Tanith shook her head smiling

"Just you. You're so beautiful." He smiled at her. He had always hated his scars and he found them embarrassing but Tanith didn't. She seemed to look at each scar as a different part of him and if he ever put his facade up when she deemed it unnecessary she made sure he took it off. Tanith kissed him on the cheek before snuggling back into his chest. "You smell like chocolate." She told him making him laugh.

"Alright, I will get you some tomorrow." She laughed patting him gently

"You know me so well."

"Tanith?" Ghastly questioned

"Yeah?"

"I love you." Ghastly felt Tanith smile and couldn't help but smile himself

"I love you more." She replied.

"Well-" Ghastly started but got cut short by Tanith's lips being pressed against his own.

"Shut up and go to sleep." She told him when they finally parted, he laughed pulling her in closer.

"Anything you say." He said rubbing his nose against hers making her giggle as they fell asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
